Over-the-top (OTT) content includes the on-line delivery of video and audio (e.g., voice) without an Internet service provider involved in the control or distribution of the content. The Internet service provider may be aware of the content of Internet protocol (IP) packets associated with the OTT content, but may not responsible for, nor able to control, viewing abilities, copyrights, and/or other redistribution of the OTT content. This is in contrast to delivery based on purchase or rental of video or audio content (over IP) from the Internet service provider, such as video on demand (VoD) over IP. One type of OTT content is OTT video/voice calling provided by services, such as Skype, Google Voice, FaceTime, Tango, etc. Such services enable users (e.g., via user equipment (UEs)) to communicate with other users by voice, video, videoconferencing, instant messaging, and file transferring over the Internet.